


A kingdom of darkness

by Mahbassitt



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Dark One!Rumple, Dark couple, Drama, F/M, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, evil!Belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: She was evil, he was worst... but together they would be even worse.





	1. Sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where this idea came from, but I hope it will work.

   Once upon a time ... is it the only way to start a story? Anyway ... There was once a kingdom, in this kingdom they ruled a king. This king had a daughter, Belle French. Belle was almost twenty, and according to her father, she would have to marry soon, to become a queen. Belle did not like the idea, but she had no choice. After her mother died, her life became a real shit. It was all gray and lonely, and she could not rely on her father's help. Until she met him. To some, he was a monster, to others a beast, but to her it was just Rumple. He was the Dark One, relentless, cruel and powerful, which were just some of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. Belle had never been in love, she was engaged, obviously in a tidy wedding, before meeting Rumple. She needed to get out of this marriage, and that's where our story begins, on a sunny day ...  


	2. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it

—Belle!Belle! Where are you?!- screamed Maurice.

—I'm here Papa! You didn't have to scream!- said Belle- she said irritated.

  —He's here and he warns to see you- Maurice said.

  —Who? ... No! No way am I going to see him!  
  —He's your fiancé!

—He's an idiot and I'm not going to see him ...

—Hello Belle! said Gaston with an annoyingly bright smile

—Hi Gaston, how are you?- Belle says with a fake smile.

—Well, just many hunts, as you well know, but what about you?

—I'm fine, of course!

—Well, I'll let you two talk.- Maurice said, leaving and leaving the two of them alone.

'Thank you, Papa'- thought Belle, smiling and rolling her eyes.

—So ... we need to set the wedding date, do not we?.

—Yes, I had an idea, and if you would meet for dinner with us?- Belle asked, smiling 

—Um ... of course, I would be honored.-Gaston said with a slight reference.

—Okay, see you then.

—See you later- says Gaston leaving.

—It's...goodbye.- she says, biting her lower lip with a sly grin.

➿

 

—That was a great idea! Belle, I'm so proud of   
you.- said Maurice, hugging his daughter.

—Dad does not exaggerate, it's just dinner.- said Belle

  —Your Majesty, Sir Gaston it's here, should I let him in?- asked the guard

  —Let him in, you are talking about the future King of Avonlea! Be careful!- said Maurice furiously.

  —"Future King of Avonlea" Do not you think you're exaggerating?

  —Of course not! He will be the future king and...Get off this table, you're a princess so behave like one!.

 

    Belle rolled her eyes and left the table, but she could not be dismayed, she had a plan in mind.

  —Belle! Hello my dear future wife- Gaston said, walking toward her to embrace her, this was wrong from every possible angle, he was very big and she was very small.

  —Hello my dear future husband.- she had to make an effort not to vomit.

  —You must be very happy to marry me, right? Any woman would dream of it- he said, smiling.

  —You don't have ideia - said Belle.

  —Dinner is served, Your Majesty.- said Mrs. Potts. From everyone in the castle Ms. Potts was the only person Belle really liked. She had helped Belle in the hardest of times and always told her to follow her heart, no matter what it was.

 

    They sat down to dinner when Gaston had asked where the bathroom was, Maurice was going to say but Belle interrupted him.

 

  —Let me take you there- she said getting up

  —Of course!- aid Gaston, also rising from his chair.

                                  ➿

    They had come in front of a rather battered wooden door and well away from where they were dining.

  —I think this is the bathroom.- Gaston said, but when he opened the door he found a bookcase full of sharp knives. Behind him, Belle had locked the two inside, alone, and for the first time Gaston felt fear.

  —No, it's not the bathroom here. Forgive me, I must have been confused.- Belle said, feigning a false innocence.

  —Belle, my dear, what are you going to do to me?.

  —Is not that obvious?- Belle asked, approaching menacingly.-I'll kill you,- she whispered.

  —You can not do it! You need me, without me you will not be able to become queen, do not be stupid Belle!- he said as he watched Belle take a knife and clean it.

  —I think you will not be so useful, dead!

    It was when he least expected it, she struck him with the knife piercing her heart killing him.

  —I do not think I need to.—Belle said with a laugh of victory.—Wait, Daddy, you'll be next-she said, leaving the room and leaving Gaston's dead body behind.

 

    She knew killing her father would not be easy, and she needed help, help from someone as cruel and ruthless as she. She needed the help of Dark One.


End file.
